The Unnamed
"What? Such a wierd question! You ask for my name? I don't remember having one. What's the use of having a name if all the people I meet just scream *ARGGHH* *WAHHH* *NOOO!!* that's all they ever say. You want to know why? Let me tell you!" --- ''The Unnamed to Osamu ''"Chaos, madness, rage, lust, POWER, all in one package!" -- ''Master D '''The Unnamed '(...) is a being of immense power. A shinigami whose goal is nothing but to simply destroy everything in his path. Up to date, noone has ever defeated him and noone even getting close. His power is unrivaled and nothing has yet to stop him from doing whatever he does best. He seeks for combatants who can give him enough challenge. Appearance The Unnamed appears as a teenager with a rather skinny built that stands at about 5.6 feet. He possesses crimson-red eyes and hair color that varies from moppy-white to silver. His skin is very pale, almost as if no blood runs through his veins. He almost constantly wears a maniacal grin on his face and only removes it when the situation proves itself to be quite serious. The clothes he wears seems to alway be black-and-white themed to show the transparency of his goal. Personality History Sypnosis Powers and Abilities "I've done everything. I've tried! There was nothing I could have done... From the very start I was clearly outmatched. He just... he just won't fall! He broke every of my spell, made my zanpakuto look like a piece of twig, broke every piece of bone I have in my body. I didn't know such power could even exist." ''Osamu commenting on The Unnamed's power. '''Overwhelming Spiritual Power - '''The Unnamed's spiritual power is second to nothing, it displays destructive properties like no other. The weight of his reiatsu is unbearable to anyone without spiritual power and will crush them in mere seconds without protection. Once when he walked in the World of the Living, every building and architecture was decimated into nothing the moment his reiatsu was unleashed. His reiatsu was so strong that even captain-level shinigamis find it hard to breathe when around him. The power he possess causes tremors in the very earth, cause the very atmosphere to burn, and every other man near him to feel complete helplessness. With sheer display of reiatsu alone that he was able to break Osamu's binding spell without any significant effort. Normal zanpakuto blade dulls whenever one tries to cut him, sometimes even breaking in half in his mere presence. Across Hueco Mundo, his reiatsu can be felt, causing anyone near to be relatively alarmed. Menos and severall arrancars fall on to the ground just by standing anywhere close to him. Osamu mentioned that his reiatsu is just not like any other, like it came from a different world. The Unnamed himself said that not once did he release all of his power, showing that within him is power beyond belief. '''Master Swordmanship Specialist - '''Although he haven't studied any form of zanjutsu, The Unnamed's skills in swordplay can match any captain's. Each strike from his blade is incredibly powerful, even pushing the likes of Osamu into defensive within a small amount of time without showing any effort. He invaded an Arrancar base, a total of twenty-three arrancars using only but his sword. While having no actual style to use, he makes up for it with sheer force, unpredictable swings and strokes. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - '''Even without a weapon on his hand, The Unnamed's skill in fighting is not to be underestimated. Without having to use his zanpakuto, he defeated a captain, causing shame and embarrasment to the latter. He mentioned that on his fight with Osamu, he could have simply killed him if he so wished with his hands alone, although this is yet to be done. '''Monstrous Strength - '''The Unnamed's strength alone is a force feared throughout Hueco Mundo. He was so strong that in fact, with a single punch, a fourth of Las Noches was decimated. Strength said to rival or even surpass that of Yamamoto. With raw strength alone, he crushed Osamu's hounds like nothing. The strength he carries is so devastating that sometimes he cannot control it, sometimes crushing objects with a mere touch. '''Law-defying Speed - ' Zanpakuto Quotes Trivia